Juniper
Juniper is a fan character. Character Bio Juniper is a greenish, careful, and naive bear. She has "hair" made out of vines and she seems to have dirt and moss in most of her body, even with some flowers or fungi growing from it. She has a naive personality, even though she claims she has over 500 years. She is also very careful and considerate of others. She likes nature and usually is seen among it, this would somehow explain her appearance, it also reinforces that she is a dryad. She has several forms associated with elements. Fire form This form involves her when being consumed entirely in flames. In this form, she takes a more offensive role and is seen usually as a Flippy-sue. This form, whatsoever, can kill her if not careful. It is also improbable to happen due to her dying before taking the form. Her aspect changes to be a humanoid burning log. Water form This form involves her being submerged in water deep enough. She takes a defensive role and seems to be almost invulnerable to solid matter, which just trespasses her. She changes with her being made of water with some sand inside her. Ice form This form happens if she is frozen alive entirely. She takes a mixed role and she is neutral to others, her resistance also changes to hard. She changes into a mass of ice in a humanoid form. This is her least used form. Smoke form This is an occasional form or the possible aftermath of fire form. She is no longer able to use magic, also she is rendered weak and she always causes smoke to come out of her. Her aspect is a humanoid charred log, the possible aftermath of fire form. Electric form. This form happens if she gets struck by lightning. Not as fearsome as the fire form, this form is still a threat to others who aren't careful. In this form she takes more stealth and usually leaves runes... explosive runes. She's also capable of launching lightning rays, increased camouflage near rocks, and being able to cause a storm which raises her effectiveness. Her appearance changes to rocks ,with tunes on them, together making a somewhat humanoid shape, levitating from several lightning. Toxic form. No method on how this form is achieved is known. As her name says, she becomes highly toxic and damages most things around her toxic aura. Anything that enters her aura dies of the toxic leaves she radiates, the closer the worse. She gains the ability to spread highly corrosive acid and, indirectly, leave trails of very toxic creep. Her appearance changes to a somewhat paler version of herself, the vines of her "hair" withered, covered in goo instead of dirt and blank eyes. Social She is very friendly towards people who respect nature but she has a deep hate for Petunia-sues, due to them trying to clean her which, in fact, would kill her. At first she might be shy and usually hides from others, but she directly helps those who she considers friendly by using her magic. Magic Due to her being a dryad, she has magic which involves understanding wild animals, manipulating dirt, being able to see others aura, sprouting wings or even healing others from minor to medium injuries; however her powers are limited and separated to her multiple forms. *'Regular form'.- Understanding/talking to animals, manipulating dirt, able to see others aura, sprouting wings, healing others. *'Fire form'.- Fireball, flame cloak, regeneration. *'Water form'.- Being able to trespass most solid matter, being able to see others aura, apparent immortality. *'Ice form'.- Increased strength and resistance, ice cloak, being able to see others aura. *'Smoke form'.- Permanent smoke, turns weaker. * Electric form.- Able to leave explosive runes, lightning bolts or rays, slightly hovers, able to summon storms. * Toxic form.- Able to spread acid, leaves toxic creep as she moves, toxicity levels can sicken or even kill those who are near her toxic aura. Ways to die Juniper's deaths involve fire, drowning, suffocation, poison, electrocution or Flippy-sues. Her deaths are somewhat connected to her forms, making it quite ironic. Gallery Imamhungry.png|Not a good hairstyle... especially in front of Pillar! Notes * Juniper is based on June from The Legend of Maxx; however unlike her, she has a naive personality. ** Also some of her forms are based on ''Skyrim ''atronaches. * Juniper has gone through many designs that were later scrapped, one of them included her being a robot, later replaced by Brute. * Many mistake her for a bush which can lead to accidental deaths. * Her life force is actually connected to the plants and the dirt in her. * Even though she grows poisonous fungi, these are less potent. * She is known to be able to sprout wings at her own will. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Articles in need of images Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters